


Blazblue OC Ideas Part 4 Minor Character

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [4]
Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue OC Ideas Part 4 Minor Character

Name: Maykaka

Species: Human/Kaka

Alias: Little kitten (from her father)

Affiliation: Kaka Clan

Age: 7

Personality: Hyper active, innocent

Skin Tone: Tan

Eyecolor: Red

Hair Color: Brown

Appearance: A kaka kitten hoodie that is pink with white ears, has a large white paw-print on the back, wears a necklace that has a cat shaped charm attached to the chain, a white bow tie on the back of her neck.

Occupation: None

Known Relationships: Jaykaka (Father) Taokaka (Aunt) Ragna (Uncle) Feykaka (Mother)

Likes: Salmon, milk, napping, flowers, small animals, dancing, singing, ballet, opera, plays, romance novels, art, playing with her friends and her parents.

Dislikes: Bugs, Rock and Roll, Heavy Metal, Hip Hop, Rap

Other: Her parents are from 2 separate kaka tribes, but her mother's tribe was wiped out by the infamous Bio-wolf. Likes to take naps with her Auntie Tao. Even though she likes fish in general salmon is her favorite. Often plays with the kitten kakas who love to play with her. Unlike the other kakas she likes to show her face as she actually looks human, but with cat ears and red eyes. Despite her young age she has an amazing singing voice. While she sings she dances. Doesn't mind dogs as long as they aren't violent. Wants to be an actress when she gets older.


End file.
